The Avenging Twin
by NecroVixen
Summary: What if the authorities never caught up with Doctor Satan and the Firefly Family? Sometimes it doesn't take an army to defeat a criminal/s.
1. Chapter 1

Demeter Ann Hudely (Demi), twin sister to William Anthony Hudely (Bill). Born a genius beyond geniuses and had multiple psychic abilities. When they were exposed, her parents were concerned that not only would the government take Demi away and study her, but would also use their children in under cover studies. So the entire family moved to Ft. worth Texas and it was there that the siblings were placed in Anderson private school where gifted children could not just fit in with other geniuses, but would also be protected. Although Bill wasn't gifted like Demi they did have a special psychic bond. How special? Well even though he didn't need special classes Bill wouldn't leave his parents have any peace until he was permitted to attend the same school with Demi. Well who's going to say no when one's own gifted child stands up for their twin? None the less it was later discovered although he didn't follow in the genius category, Bill was still smarter than the average person his own age and with attending the same school they were both able to graduate at age 15. In addition the twins were able to start college right away. Demi went for Environmental Science and started her first job at 18 while Bill went onto college to study psychology. That was when he, his girlfriend Mary Knowles and the twins' childhood friends Jerry Goldsmith and Denise Willis went on the road in search of information about a Doctor Satan aka Doctor Quentin Quale. Doctor Satan had forgotten a small important part of his studies, the twin connection study!

**Flashback:**

Demi was awakened by a nasty psychic nightmare where she saw the Museum of Monsters and Madmen where her brother and their friends were planning on going for research. She then saw her brother talking to the owner, Captain Spaulding. Everything was okay despite the clown's vulgarity, but in the blink of an eye she saw a bloody hand swinging an ax while her brother screamed a blood curdling scream. Then Demi saw her sister in law to be, Mary running from someone in the shadow and a dolled up Denise running from some giant whose face was covered by a dark mask and hat. The young twin was bolted awake and laid on her bed sweating bullets for a few seconds but once she was able to, Demi immediately called her brother. She may not have been able to identify the shadow people, but it was enough to convince her they were dangerous beyond dangerous. All packed and ready for the trip Bill rolled over onto his side and half asleep answered the phone. As quickly as he picked up the receiver Demi didn't waste time speaking….

"Billy it's me don't talk just listen." Demi said incisively. "I know it's three in the morning it can't wait until later. You need to call our friends and Mary, unpack your bags and call the trip off. I had the most horrible feeling all day and I just had a nightmare to confirm it. Please Billy I'm begging you if you go searching for insight on Doctor Satan yourself and everyone will be walking into a trap. I can't say I know all of the details, but I saw sick psychotic people basically suck yourself and company into their sadistic web. They're either working with the murderous doctor or they've taken over his career. Let me…."

"Whoa sis are you sure now?" Billy sat up fully awake now. "What do you mean working for Doctor Satan? He's dead, he was hung remember everyone knows of his legendary execution. But you say he may have accomplishes who may be taking over his work? Who are they like relatives or something?"

"At the Museum of Monsters and Madmen where you plan on going to visit to get your information, a dude named Captain Spaulding he owns the joint. He might be in cahoots with the murder himself and/or a group picking up where the sick doctor left off. I didn't see what the people look like, but rest assured they are twisted criminals!"

"Demi they may not have found Doc's body, but if it's his spirit that's running around he's I can't say totally harmless, but he can't do all of those things like a living person can." Bill implied. "It would be easier to get the research input from the source itself. What if I just take some holy water, herbs, incense and whatever else possible from our Wicca friend Greg's store?"

"It won't be enough we're not dealing solely with spirits." Demi said. "Billy have I ever steered you wrong? Please don't go if you do we're talking disaster call everyone up, cancel the trip and let me do the research on the internet and get some books and newspaper clippings from the library. It won't be from the direct source but at least you'll all be safe."

Demi then realized that Bill was not listening and she asked with panic… "Billy did you hear what I just said?" After a long pause, Demi then repeated…"Billy did you hear what I said?" Still there was no reply. Demi then spoke a bit louder into the phone…."Billy", and again "Billy", she repeated this several times then screamed rather loudly, "BBBBBBIIIILLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY!"

Bill returned from his stupor and said "What?"

Demi replied, "You weren't listening to me."

"Sorry, I must have dozed back off." Bill replied.

Demi repeated all of what she had said previously plus extra.

"Okay Demi fine." Bill replied.

The siblings then said their parting words. Sadly as Bill rolled over to return to sleep with an over whelming urge to go over powered him despite Demi's warning. It was then he knew he had to go on this road trip that would be his last.

**Two days later:**

Demi was working late in the laboratory at her work site; meanwhile her brother and company were leaving the site of the Firefly Family ranch. Otis and Tiny had disguised themselves as scarecrows then viciously jumped at Bill and struck him in the back of his head and neck; meanwhile, the same force impacted Demi to where she had a fierce significant headache. The young scientists lifted her head from the microscope and cradled it in her hand thinking it was a rather sudden migraine coming on.

As her poor brother was beaten by the two savages, Demi continued holding her head as the spasms of unbearable pain pulsated violently all over her head and the back of her neck as if she too were at the scene of the crime. Within a few seconds when the sadistic scarecrows beat Bill with whatever they had the force that caused him to bruise and make helpless caused his already head achy twin to fall backward in her chair onto the laboratory floor.

After a few minutes when the beating had stopped and Bill was being abducted; in the meantime, Demi tried to get up but was pushed down again by the same force that connected her and Bill this way. Despite his ordeal Bill was able to make a telepathic attempt to call his sister. Able to pull herself into sitting position Demi heard her name repeatedly via clairaudience, but was puzzled to it and everything else that was going on.

But there wasn't anything else happening or at least not enough on Bill's end to give his identical twin anymore input that the trip he shouldn't have taken he did anyway and it was his last. So Demi was able to pick herself and the chair back up and return to work. Still what she just encountered the young scientist couldn't figure. This wasn't just a migraine headache, the result of a vigorous workout, or even just working too may long hours. The solution complete the current project go home and not concern herself over it unless it happened again or something worse occurred.

To the cabinet Demi went to get two slides, a large bottle and vials then to the table she went and continued on with the project. Once she had everything set up on her work space, a strange tight feeling in her wrists occurred. Thinking it was just her muscles relaxing Demi shook it off and began to pour the first mixture into the bottle. Suddenly as she started to pour the mixture from the second vial, the tightness switched to an extremely sharp pain that caused her to drop the vial onto the table shattering it to pieces. The scientist then crossed her hands and clenched her wrist once again in confusion to everything that has been happening. This time it was her brother calling to her via telepathy that held her frozen in place. There was no mistaking the connection with all of her strength Demi fixed onto her twin's mind communication via remote vision.

In the blink of an eye Demi saw and heard through her helpless brother Baby Firefly and Otis Driftwood playing music joking, partying and dancing as they sometimes did before doing what they did best to their victims. She also saw the entire layout in the twisted albino man's room and had to keep herself from gagging.

Demi managed to make a momentary telepathic connection to the sadistic duo _"LET MY BROTHER GO YOU ASSHOLES!" _ The angry woman telepathically screamed in their ears.

The murderous siblings looked at each other then around the room asking each other if they heard what they did. Thinking it was all in their heads or maybe Rufus Junior playing a joke Otis reached for his knife and gave Bill a slice on his cheek that Demi felt on her own. Out of habit she swept her hand over her own cheek but there was no sign of blood. With all of her effort Demi was able to refocus on her brother's where about so she was able to maintain visual and mental contact. Knowing his twin would feel and know all he did Bill made a daring effort on his captors.

"DEMI AVENGE ME, I'M SORRY DEMI! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH MURDER KILL THEM! AVENGE ME, AVENGE US ALL!" Bill screamed as loud as he could along with all of his might held his sister's telepathic connection.

While the screaming rang in Demi's ears and mind it angered Otis to where he grabbed an ax and began to chop at Bill's legs. But it didn't stop Bill right away from continuing to scream and telepathically hold Demi's mind trip in place. The intensity of the mad man's ax caused Demi to fall to her knees, but even he couldn't break the twins' connection. Brother and sister screamed helplessly to each other as the ghostly man continued his handy work. After countless action, the pain was too much and it caused Demi to pass out on the laboratory floor.

**Half hour later:**

Demi awakened and slowly brought herself to a sitting position. She lost all contact and feeling with her brother. Still she knew the most important and precious person was dead and that the people in her dreams and personal mind trip needed to pay the price for their injustice. Why Bill didn't listen to Demi's warning is the one thing she would never know, but the anger and hatred inside lead the twin determined her to see justice done one way or another. Exhausted Demi slowly rose to her feet, cleaned up the mess, left a note for her boss then headed home.

**2:30 a.m.**

Demi slipped into her heavy bathrobe and slippers when she finished with showering. The tired woman then sat in the recliner, put her coffee and muffin on the table then switched on the television. As she was about to take a bite of muffin a commercial staring Captain Spaulding stopped her cold.

"Howdy folks are you tired of Halloween already? Not sure what you want to do about Thanks Giving?" Captain Spaulding announced proudly.

The clever clown sat at a fancy dinner table while dressed in pilgrim attire and continued to talk about Thanks Giving specials at the Museum of Monsters and Mad Men. A memory jolted in Demi's mind as she sat staring at the television at the very same person she saw in her nightmare talking to her brother. As quickly as Spaulding's image became clear, in the commercial appeared the outside of his work place. Demi also saw this in her dream and it began to make sense this is where Demi would have to start in order to follow her brother's last footsteps.

Demi tossed on some sweats clothes took her breakfast to go and headed to her brother's place. Once there, Demi used the spare key and began to follow her twin brother's last steps. Slowly she went through the house using her Clair essence first in Bill's bedroom then through the hallway until she reached the living room and found a pamphlet. Demi picked up the pamphlet and as she stared at it a nasty knot developed in her stomach. Fearing she would lose her breakfast the young adult ran outside and leaned into the bushes. But once the nausea passed Demi walked into the driveway where she received even more input that told her it was at Captain Spaulding's where her brother's death started, but why there she would have to know for sure only one way – to go there herself, but not until she did things the right way first.

**Forty eight hours later:**

Demi did call the authorities about some information both about the missing cheerleaders as well as her brother, but not knowing why Demi managed to keep on the deputies George Wydell and Steve Nash's trail. In doing so Demi knew everything including that they also became victims to the same people as her brother and their friends did. Feeling that even the authorities couldn't outwit the murderous clan Demi knew it was time to take matters into her own genius psychic hands.

Demi set the water system and air conditioners timing so the house would stay cool and plants would be cared for in her absence. She then left the windows and skylights open so plants would get light. Thank goodness there weren't any pets to be taken care of because once she was packed with all that she needed; the vengeful vigilante was on her way


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback:**

Just when she thought she was safe away from the insane Doctor Satan and his putrid posse, the Firefly clan, Denise Willis unknowingly accepted a ride from Captain Spaulding. Thinking he was just a kindly stranger the young woman passed out from heat exhaustion only an hour later to find herself strapped to a table in Doctor Satan's operating room. A strange unusual change of heart overcame the demented doctor as he was about to vivisect her, Doc stopped and gazed upon the weeping teenager. He then tossed the scalpel aside and instead stripped her down to her under clothing. Had his mouth not been scarred over by a previous accident a smile would have been in place, still the evil plan could be seen in his sparkling eyes. With his assistant Earl aka "The Professor" already in the room there was no need for the old doctor to ring the special bell. Instead he wrote a note to Earl that read… _"No harm is to come to this one. Inform the guys they may not have her for anything. If they need to get off that badly then go shopping for their own sex toy or go do one of the subjects in section 9 and 10. I have plans for Miss Willis she must be as clean and healthy as possible."_

With that Earl acknowledged he understood then went off with his own personal message to inform the clan what Satan instructed him of. The doctor then sedated the confused Denise and once asleep he only took off from her body some much needed skin. A few hours later the young lady awakened in a special cage that Doctor Satan placed her and found a bandage on her left butt cheek and her stab wound courtesy of Otis all stitched up as well as to be expected from a second hand hospital. Still drowsy from the drugs Denise picked up the bandages and noticed the handy work and sadly naive to an infection just beginning in the stab wound area. Otis who was asked to be the Doc's voice waited sitting on a chair until she had a look of shock then he made his presence known.

"I should have just done away with you right there in the car!" The albino snarled from the corner. "I don't know what Doc sees in you, but he knows his shit so I have to do what he says. First thing if I were you I would control that temper of yours."

"Tell him he can eat shit and die!" Denise barked. "I do nothing for him or any of you assholes! I'd rather die first!"

Otis stood up and laughed. "You say that now, but continue to resist and he won't be the only one making your life a living HELL!" Otis slid a tray of food and drink into the cage. "Now be a good little rabbit and eat your lunch! You'll need your strength."

"KISS MY ASS!" Denise spat at Otis. "I'm no one's rabbit!"

Otis wiped his cheek with his handkerchief and laughed again. "I'd rather kiss some other places, but the Doc and Professor said no. So I'll just have to please myself."

Otis turned his back and kept Denise's image in his mind then unzipped his pants. The young woman turned her back and put the pillow over her head to muffle Otis's moans as he played with himself.

**Another two days later at Captain Spaulding's Eatery:**

Hard times had fallen upon the Firefly family and considering they had to cover their tracks as much as possible, it wasn't easy for any of them to get just any job. So they had to rely on small things like Captain Spaulding and his work place along with the family themselves doing what they could. Knowing they wouldn't always be able to get fresh victims, Baby considered doing things like stripping in the local club, Mama Gloria selling her baked goods and Rufus Jr and Sr. selling bootleg moonshine. Still nothing was going to stop any of them from what they all did best, luring unsuspecting people into their circle of twisted blood, guts, gore, sick research and messed up games. Sadly those who survived were no good to society; meanwhile, Demi knew she had to hurry and make sure these scums of the planet got their fate and their victims especially her brother their justice.

Captain Spaulding and his friends Ravelli and Stucky had agreed that it was a good idea to do something they hadn't done in the past to get much needed extra cash, to start serving breakfast at the eatery. So the trio along with the help of Grand Father Hugo did what they had to get the diner ready for service. Ravelli wasn't happy about having to smear zinc oxide cream all over his face or having to wear a long sleeved shirt and gloves, but knowing it was so the customers wouldn't be frightened or appalled by his embarrassing skin condition he did what was asked of him. Stucky, Spaulding and Grandfather just dressed in comfortable clothing along with caps and aprons then got busy baking breakfast pastries in the kitchen. Stucky was putting the donuts in the counter display case when he stopped cold and stared over his shoulder.

"What's the problem? Why are you staring out the window?" Captain Spaulding huffed from the pickup window.

"I thought I saw someone like looking at us from across the road." Stucky implied. "Then in a flash they were gone."

"Eh, it was probably just some nosey passerby." The Captain insisted as he stirred a new batch of dough. "Let them look around the place maybe curiosity will get the best of them. Come on pal we need to keep the grub going so we can open."

_"I don't have the heart to tell you that person had binoculars." _Stucky though then went into kitchen to help Spaulding.

Soon opening time came two hours later. Ravelli unlocked the door, put out the "open" sign and waited sitting on a chair outside to greet people with announcements on diner specials. The diner's first visitor dressed in a red turtle neck shirt, blue jeans and blue jean jacket struggled to maintain a civil composure but the temptation to hurl Raevlli's chair in the air and burn his friends alive raged inside. Knowing this wasn't the time to lose control, Demi took a deep breath and instead walked up and gave Ravelli a friendly smile.

Ravelli returned the smile and handed Demi a flyer. It was a nasty struggle for her, but Demi still put the flyer in her purse then asked Ravelli if he would like some personal advice.

"Uh like what kind of advice; advice for what?" The almost toothless man asked.

"For your issue, zinc oxide is very good for skin but won't rid you of the source." Demi insisted and handed him a slip of paper. "First use an apple cider vinegar rinse after you shower don't take a bath take a shower you want to get all the crud off or you will defeat the purpose. When you finish showering apply this special mixture to your troubled areas and finally a couple times a week soak in a bath of Dead Sea salts for at least fifteen minutes. It's all right there on the paper. Lastly drink that special herbal tea to fight the internal source. My grandmother and father had the same problem but once on this program all I can say is you'll be as clear as a bell!"

Ravelli looked over the slip in amazement and thought to himself that a kindly stranger reached out to help him instead of laughing at him or dissing him. With a full mouthed smile he looked up from the slip and thanked Demi. Demi intentionally shook his hand and as she made her way into the diner, a nasty sensation plus an image of this same man in a clown head killing two robbers a few days ago appeared in her mind. Demi stood frozen in place with a blank stare and the energy she radiated from her chilling experience caused a few of the neon letters to blow up.

"Miss are you okay? MISS YOU OK?" Stucky called to Demi while tapping her arm.

Demi returned to a normal state and replied…. "Yes I'm okay sorry didn't mean to scare you. I was reading your sign here and well I think you should know your lights kind of crapped out."

Stucky looked at the sign and became very disgusted. "Damn cheap lights I told the captain they would never work. Thanks for pointing that out let me show you to a table."

The older gentleman escorted Demi to a table close to the window then went to talk to Spaulding about the defective sign. Checking to make sure no one was watching Demi concentrated with all of her strength on the table and floor for any hidden information.

An even bigger picture was appearing on Demi's mind path. It was confirmed Bill and company did stop at the location, but they didn't eat in the diner or receive any automobile service. They like many visitors before them did do some shopping and exploring the museum and rode on the Murder Ride. This was fine but not the next image that Demi received for she saw an all too familiar face.

The psychic saw Vera Ellen aka Baby Firefly hitch hiking in the rain. Being the good Samaritans they were, Demi's brother and their childhood friends picked Baby up so she wouldn't be stranded in the rain naive to her true intentions. Still hidden from her special eyes was the figure in the bushes. At first all Demi saw was that the person intentionally shot the tire causing the group to be momentarily stranded. It wasn't until the figure left from his hiding spot and returned later with the tow truck, it was none other than Rufus Firefly Junior.

Demi didn't need to see or hear anything more to know that Baby and Rufus were the ones to plan this deceptive scheme. All that was needed now was to find out was where these evil siblings lived and did they live in the same place.

Discover she would, but for now Demi came out of her mind trip in time for Stucky to reappear this time asking Demi if she would like to see a menu and if she wanted something to drink.

"Some black coffee please." Demi took the menu then thanked Stucky after he filled her cup.

Demi's hand was shaking as she took a swig of coffee. The images and screams of all of those innocent people stuck in her mind. As much as she didn't condone the thieves attempting to steal from Captain Spaulding's store even they didn't deserve to be brutally killed like they were. Worse yet one of the main Firefly family members was right in her midst; in fact, it was Grand Father Hugo whom several minutes later came to take Demi's food order. All it took was just a tap on the shoulder from the old man that confirmed who the shadows were in her dreams including Hugo himself the Firefly elder. Demi stared at Hugo with the look of daggers in her eyes and struggled to hold back the murderous rage that boiled inside like lava ready to blow. The vivacious vigilante took a deep breath then ordered the House Special breakfast.

The old man wrote down the order and made his way back to the kitchen and informed him that he feared Demi was up to no good or they may be in trouble.

"She looked at me like she wanted to kill me!" Hugo shook. "Get her some decaff coffee I don't want to wind up dead!"

"Chill out grandpa you need to see a doctor your pressure is up!" Spaulding snorted. "Some people are just grouchy in the morning. "

"My blood pressure is fine!" Hugo snapped. "I'm telling you that lady is up to something! I know the look of deadly business when I see it!"

Captain Spaulding shoved a bowl of fresh bread dough at grandfather and had him handle putting it in the pans. "I'll deliver the order then if you're going to insist that Charles Manson's daughter is having breakfast here!" The clown snorted.

The captain started to make Demi's order, but curiosity got the best of him from the first time he looked out the pickup window. Demi finished her coffee and gave the seat a tight squeeze to keep herself from exploding. Even then she couldn't control the heat that radiated from her body so she opened the window and by pyrokinesis managed to blow a puff of fire outside. Luckily Spaulding didn't notice even as he made his way over to the table with her order. He did however notice Demi's eyes though calmed now they reminded him of someone.

"Have I seen you in my Museum before?" Captain Spaulding laid the plate in front of Demi.

"No, I don't believe so I'm from out of state." Demi replied still squeezing the seat. "I'm here to gather research on various plants and such. Name's Demeter," Demi shook the Captain's hand intentionally."I'm a science engineer working on alternative medicinal cures, energy usages and well ways to use good old Mother Nature in positive ways."

"You're a bit young to be in such a field." Captain implied. "You don't mean you're like going to college for Um science do you?"

"No sir I'm actually working long story short I'm like mature for my age and well not to brag, but also well beyond years in smarts." Demi chuckled to hold back the disturbing feelings she received from shaking Spaulding's hand.

"Well I can't help you in the plant field, but if you need any extra research say in the…." Spaulding didn't want to appear rude to Demi before she was ready to eat so he quickly came up with new topic and handed her a museum flyer, "in any other field say historical don't be shy about stopping into the Museum of Monsters and Madmen."

"Thanks will do." Demi took the flyer and hoped this would be the road map to the Firefly ranch.

"Enjoy your breakfast and let my guys know if you need anything else!" Captain Spaulding said as he walked back to the kitchen.

Once back in the kitchen as usual Stucky made a remark of some kind about a woman he found hot and this time instead of a picture it was a real woman, but Captain Spaulding stood looking out the pickup window as Demi ate.

"Forget her ass, boobs or anything else from the head down." Spaulding whispered. "I swear there's something familiar about her especially the eyes."

_'You don't know the half of it sick Bozo!'_ Demi thought.

After two cups of black coffee and a hearty breakfast, Demi thought of taking a ride on the Murder Ride but after her awful experience, all she needed was to find out the location of where her innocent brother and posse were taken to. In a small isolated cave the genius spent the rest of the day setting up a special lap top, mini satellite, water purification station, sleep area even a primitive bathroom space. With all of her knowledge Demi was preparing to be using the cave as her home away from home primitive style for a long time.

**7:00 pm:**

Captain Spaulding and company closed and cleaned everything up early because it was Friday, the day when the Firefly family would be having their weekly meeting to go over earnings and discuss business. Demi had been watching and listening to Spaulding and his posse the entire day and although she had more information bombarded on her tired, but determined brain, all she needed was directions to the place where so many victims had fallen into a web of pure evil. She played it smart and gave the crew a mile start so they wouldn't notice they were being followed. Once out of her site all Demi had to do was touch the ground. Once again the psychic received more information than she bargained for. Not only did Demi know where to follow the captain to, but also she knew where to find Doctor Satan himself along with the images of survivors who had become zombies and that Denise was still alive as were a few people referred to as "patients or lab rats."

Like a bloodhound on an escaped convict, Demi had to fight breaking down, nausea and the temptation to go on a murderous rampage for the sake of staying out of jail as well as to maintain a clear mind. Dressed head to foot now in black attire, Demi hid her motorcycle far from where she worked with much needed tools. On the first telephone pole she came to Demi screwed a special box that allowed her to tap into the telecommunications system. Then while hidden in some nearby bushes Demi set up her lap top and a satellite big enough to fit in her hand, but powerful enough to pick up the smallest sounds. Finally with night goggles on and everything ready to go, the vigilante spy scoped out the horrible Firefly ranch with revenge on her mind while listening to their meeting. After two hours the family and their friends called it a night, but Demi remained in hiding until everyone was sound asleep.

Back in her temporary headquarters Demi now knew if she was to save Denise along with other future victims a precise and quick plan was in order. Now that all she knew what she needed to know Demi took out her note book and drew out a map and took personal notes. There would be no sleeping just yet considering there was still a few things that needed to bought from the all night store and extra from the closest farm.


End file.
